memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Rescue mission planned
(Briefing room) John, Typhuss, Sam, Fiona, Michael, and Jesse are talking about the schematics they got on the base. If we can get just one person into that base he can get Helena before they notice she's gone John says as he looks at them. Well we need someone who is brave of enough to do it Michael says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Before Typhuss could speak the com system activates. Bridge to Captain Tyson Commander Mitchell says over the com. He taps his combadge. Go ahead Sarah what's up Captain Tyson says as he looks at the group. Sir we're getting a databurst from Starfleet Command its Admiral Cain again this time as a recording Commander Mitchell says over the com. All right patch it down here we'll watch it Captain Tyson says as he turns to the screen. Captain Tyson upon the completion of this foolish mission you will meet up with the 9th Fleet and transfer command of the Kingston to Commander Mitchell and prepare for a court martial of your life for disobeying my direct orders to stay away from Alliance space, and as for Admiral Kira I'll make sure he's strapped to a desk for the rest of his career Cain out Admiral Cain says as the transmission ends. Well, guess I can forget my shore leave to the beach next week John says as he looks at the group. I will take the heat for this I'm not going to sit behind a desk for the rest of my career, if she wants to play it the hard way I will make sure Admiral Cain sits behind a desk for the rest of her career and I thought she was my friend says Typhuss as he looks at John. Wait a minute computer replay message time index 14:23 and then frezze Michael says as he looks at the screen. The screen shows the transmission and then freeze's and then Typhuss sees a device on her temple. That's a mind control device, Admiral Cain is not in control of her actions says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. John looks at it. It looks like the one that Piper and Tess had on them when Cole was in prison still and Lex was aboard the Kingston John said as he looks at Typhuss. As soon as this mission is over and when we get back to Earth I'm going to have remove it from Admiral Cain says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Didn't that almost kill Piper? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. No it didn't as soon as I took it off Piper she was fine and back in control of her actions says Typhuss as he looks at John. And don't forget Tess Mercer she recovered nicely John said as he looked at Typhuss. Michael looks at them. Ok what are you two talking about Michael says as he looks at them. Mind control devices, let's get back to talking about our plan says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. The base appears as a holo-image on the table. If I can beam into this part of the base I can make my way to the cells and break Helena out and get us both back up here and then warp out of here before the Alliance knows we're gone John says as he looks at Michael and the others. What if Alliance soldiers find you before you can reach the cells I think you should take Michael as backup says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Michael then looks at Typhuss. Is this a request as a friend or an order as an Admiral or both John says as he looks at Typhuss. Both says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Michael. We leave at 1900 hours don't be late or I'm going without you John says as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at him. I'll be there on time Captain Michael says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Well I guess the mission is on its way says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. (Deck 8, guest quarters) Typhuss walks into his quarters as he sits down the desk monitor beeps and he goes to it. Typhuss turns it on. Typhuss I know you're the one who killed Cole so I'm gonna make it brief either surrender your commission and turn yourself in or things will get very, very dangerous for you the vid recording says as it pauses. I'm not going to do that, go to hell Miranda says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Typhuss taps a com panel. John, Sam, Fiona, Michael, and Jesse come to my quarters, we have a problem says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. They enter his cramped quarters. When we get back I'm asking General Carter if I can have the engineering teams to expand these quarters, what's up Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Miranda Tate, just sent me a message says Typhuss as he replays the message. Typhuss I know you're the one who killed Cole so I'm gonna make it brief either surrender your commission and turn yourself in or things will get very, very dangerous for you the vid recording says as it plays again. Wow what she mean by that John says as he looks at Typhuss. She's going to kill me, my family, my friends and attack Earth and Bajor, the reason I killed Cole was to protect Bajor, Earth and the Federation, my family and friends, Cole attacked Bajor and killed Bajorans, he said he was going to kill my wife and kids, he tortured me and he rapped Kira and he caused a interstellar incident between Bajor and the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at John. Michael looks at them. Cole wanted to get payback on my brother for ruining his marriage and sending him to prison but he didn't count on the Enterprise being at Bajor at the time for a tactical review on the war with the Der'kal Michael says as he looks at John. I did what I had to do to protect the Federation that's my duty says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael nods. Well whatever she's gonna do she can't go far John says as he looks at the screen. Computer, what time is it says Typhuss to the computer. 1830 hours The Computer says in its female voice. We better get going Michael John says as he looks at Michael. He nods and they head to the transporter room. Sam, Fiona, Jesse we need to get going too and get our weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Sam, Fiona and Jesse.